


Don't Be So Serious

by dont_fear_thereaper



Series: From The Stars [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Probably ooc, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_fear_thereaper/pseuds/dont_fear_thereaper
Summary: Пятнадцать минут назад она свою мать убила, двенадцать минут назад – опираясь на шепардовское плечо, дошла до шаттла.
Relationships: Morinth/Female Shepard (Mass Effect)
Series: From The Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546675
Kudos: 2





	Don't Be So Serious

**Author's Note:**

> Это не сонгфик, но песня из названия Low Roar - Don't Be So Serious
> 
> Я перепрохожу серию, меня опять жмыхнуло по мой плохой девочке

По дороге на Нормандию Моринт думает, что это, наверное, и есть психоз. Или шок. Или нет. Она не психотерапевт, чтобы разбираться. Может, просто устала – было ж от чего, ну. Расцарапанная спина отдается еле заметной болью, скорее ноющей и слегка оттягивающей внимание, чем той, которую ожидаешь, едва не проломив этой самой спиной ударопрочное многослойное стекло окна съемной квартиры. У Шепард рыжая прядь выбилась из челки, и Моринт буравит взглядом эти несколько не самых чистых уже после клуба и битвы с сильным биотиком волосков у лба. 

Она убила свою мать. И оставила бездыханное тело лежать на полу квартиры, куда зайдут только когда она безнадежно задолжает понедельную оплату. С открытыми, смотрящими в потолок глазами, свернутой шеей. Моринт раздумывает, будет ли трудно ее опознать: документы она забрала – без них маленькое представление будет несколько труднее, но одежда юстицара все еще на ней. В прочем, вспоминает, мать никогда не отличалась скромностью – вырез на груди в сравнении делал многие наряды Ардат-Якши в определенной мере скромными. Теперь эти комбинезоны носить ей, и вся надежда лишь на то, что мать хранила на корабле такой же в черном цвете. Может, на похороны своей «самой сильной и самой умной» дочери. А может к двенадцатой сотне лет подхватила у людей эмо-фазу. 

Смешком Моринт давится, поэтому звучит это все так, будто она начинает задыхаться. Учитывая силу удара спиной об стекло, никто бы не удивился, смейся и задыхайся она одновременно. Пятнадцать минут назад она свою мать убила, двенадцать минут назад – опираясь на шепардовское плечо, дошла до шаттла.

Шепард поднимает на нее зеленые глаза, перехватывает взгляд и смотрит, как на сумасшедшую. Хорошо хоть без жалости, потому что жалость она, и так сидящая в чужой форменной толстовке, с расцарапанной и ушибленной спиной и кровью под ногтями, наверное, не выдержала бы. Но Шепард не жалеет, люди, с шрамами и светящимися красным глазами на вид вообще к жалости не расположены. Зато говорит: «Снимок сохранится дольше. Но фото с героем платное.» 

Моринт давится еще одним смешком и все же заходится усталым кашлем, дрожью проходящим через все тело. Ей, несмотря на толстовку, неприятно холодно, из вещей у нее одна спортивная сумка и детские воспоминания о грузовом отсеке корабля наемников, увозившем ее с родной планеты четыреста лет назад. Думает, что теперь, наверное, можно связаться с сестрами в монастыре.  
Шепард рассеяно убирает выбившиеся рыжие волосы за ухо и смотрит в окно. Гаррус делает вид, что вообще все они в этом шаттле не знакомы.

По корабельному времени ночь, они все еще состыкованы с Омегой, так что корабль тих и пуст. Они идут по нему незамеченные никем, и это опять смешно, потому что они будто крадутся, как воры. Особенно, наверное, это иронично для самой Шепард, потому что раз в пару минут ее плечи тоже дергаются от смешков. Гаррус смотрит на них обеих одновременно недоверчиво и как на идиоток, и откланивается. Шепард шепотом кидает ему вслед что-то вроде «Ну иди, калибруй», и на жилой палубе они расходятся – турианец, подкол явно не оценивающий, прямо, а они вдвоем направо, к медотсеку. 

Чаквас спит, и это, наверное, даже хорошо, потому что ладно бы травмы объяснять, но зачем камнелицая юстицар переоделась – это уже за гранью, тем более в их состоянии. Моринт отдаленно думает, что Шепард, вероятно, перед встречей с ней все же накатила для храбрости в баре. Шепард явно не знает, что с ней делать, потому что медик из нее - как из крогана балерина. Поэтому ее сажают на кушетку, кормят обезболивающим и с максимальной осторожностью обрабатывают царапины. 

Бывало хуже. Ей очень сильно больше сорока. Ей больше четырех сотен лет. 

Моринт морщится – ночь все же нагоняет ее, обрушивается усталостью и уже полноценной болью синяков и ран. Думать не хочется, хочется спать и, желательно, не в одиночестве, но сейчас это за гранью возможного, потому что, судя по усталому и чуть рассеянному лицу Шепард, ресурсы доверия и социализации на сегодня исчерпаны.

Поэтому Шепард жестом поднимает ее с кушетки и ведет, уже не давая на себя опереться, на палубу, где раньше изволила отдыхать Самара. Жаль, думает Моринт, вот сейчас опереться было бы как никогда уместно, но если опереться, то недолго заснуть прямо так, на ходу, стоя. 

Вещей у матери немного, черный комплект все же есть. На диване можно спать, и это радует, потому что капсулы для персонала ну вообще не прельщают своим удобством. Еще один капитанский жест – мол, располагайся. По Шепард видно – тоже не терпится уйти спать.  
Будь она в другой ситуации – менее уставшая и менее зависимая сейчас от окружающих (спустя годы непривычно не командовать, а подчинятся) – она вела бы себя понаглее. Но Шепард от нее явно чего-то ждет, и, возможно, даже просто толстовку эту дурацкую, но в ней тепло и снимать ее ну вот совсем уже никак не хочется. Поэтому Моринт не пытается соблазнительно потребовать одежду себе, но очень надеется, что Шепард и не попросит.

  
Джейн Шепард в ту ночь больше не просит от нее ничего.


End file.
